


Mistaken

by D3s0lace



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fuck Canon, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Spider-Verse, uncle davis feels horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3s0lace/pseuds/D3s0lace
Summary: When Miles stops by his uncle's house, his invisibility doesn't kick in and he gets caught. When Prowler grabs him and pulls him from his hiding spot, Miles begins to fear for his life.(Sorry I'm not good with summaries, I promise it's better than explained)





	Mistaken

Miles sat at Aaron's coffee table, his head resting on the cool wood with his knees to his chest. The letter he had wrote was pushed to the side as he relaxed, taking in the events of the day. He still found it odd there were other spider-people in his dimension, but kind of enjoyed it. He sighed, hitting his head gently on the table. He gripped his mask in his hand, holding it between his legs. He was so tired, too busy caught up in everything to realise how exhausted he was. He sighed, his body tensing when he felt that pinch in the back of his head. He looked around, his wide eyes landing on the window, specifically those familiar claws curled under it.

He gasped and got up, his heart banging in his chest as he crawled to hide behind the TV. Prowler entered the room, scanning everything around him silently after he shut the window. Miles put the mask on, covering his mouth as he sucked in deep breaths. He whimpered when he heard a loud thud, immediately freezing in spot. He heard the footsteps getting closer and teared up, trying to engage the invisibility. He screamed when he felt a hand suddenly grab him by the throat, smacking at the hand. Prowler let out a low chuckle, pulling the kid up to his feet. Miles gasped for breath as he grabbed at the claws. "N-No, please, I'm sorry.." He said softly, shaking his head.

Prowler scoffed and walked out from behind the TV, eyeing the kid in his grasp as he maneuvered around the table. He then threw him down onto the couch, holding him down with a claw digging into his side. Miles whined, trying to pry it off. "Knock it off right now or I'll rip your arm off." Prowler growled, making Miles cease all movement. "Please, let me go, I won't tell anybody." Miles begged, crying out when his cheek was clawed through the mask. He could already feel the blood dripping down his chin as his body shook gently. Prowler hummed as he took the tag off the suit, reading it and discarding it. "I like that shop." He mumbled, looking at Miles.

Miles whimpered as the claw moved to his face, dragging gently down his cheek. "Such a fragile little thing, aren't you." He said as he looked the boy over. Miles took deep breaths, tears brimming in his eyes as he watched the hand move. His mind was wrapped in fear and confusion as he looked the other over. "What are you going to do to me?" He whispered, afraid to speak any louder. Prowler looked him in the eyes as he moved over the boy, the hand going back to his throat to squeeze gently. "I'm going to have some fun with you." He practically growled as he grabbed the hem of his shorts, pulling them down.

"W-Wait, no, please don't!" He exclaimed, letting out a strangled noise when he squeezed his throat. "Shut the fuck up." He growled. Miles let out a quiet sob, closing his eyes and biting his knuckles as he was flipped to his stomach. Prowler traced his claw down Miles' back, slashing the fabric over his rear. The smaller one's breathing quickened as he felt a hand rest on his ass, a noise coming from Prowler. "Still so small and weak." He mumbled as he pulled his own pants down, looking the other over hungrily. He leaned over and pressed his dick against Miles' entrance, biting his neck through the mask.

"Please, no, please don't.. I'm only a kid, please." Miles continued to beg, knowing full well it was useless. "Persistent little shit, huh?" Prowler mused as he pushed in, drawing a whimper from the kid. Miles hit his head on the sofa, biting his knuckles hard enough to draw blood. He felt pathetic, useless. He never imagined he would ever be in this situation. He's thought about that, yes, but he never imagined it actually happening to him. He cried out when a spot was hit, flinching against Prowler's hips to his.

"Damn, so tight." He mumbled as he grabbed Miles from under his chest, sitting him up on his lap. Sobs wracked Miles' body as the other began to slowly thrust in and out, whispering things into his ear. He felt so disgusting, so horrible, because he was kind of enjoying this. He let out soft noises and moans, staring at the ceiling. Prowler grabbed the back of Miles' mask, pulling it off and gripping him by the hair. Miles cried out as he sped up, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to grab Prowler's wrist. Prowler didn't even resist against it, chuckling in amusement.

Miles let out a low groan when he felt a sudden twang of pleasure, disgust running through him as he shivered. "You like it rough, huh? Like to be used as a fucking toy?" Prowler growled, tugging his hair back. Miles moaned, taking in deep breaths as he felt a weird sensation in his stomach. He couldn't believe his body was getting off to this, off to being raped. He groaned when Prowler pushed into him deep, retracting and slamming himself back in.

Miles let out an odd noise, taking quick breaths. His body was numb and sore at the same time, an odd combination. Prowler dug his claws slightly into his chest as he repeated the motion, bringing moans from Miles. "Disgusting little fuck, getting off to this." He said in his ear, bringing a hand up to grip his throat. Miles choked softly, feeling himself leaking down his thigh. "P-Please.." He said, unconscioudly grinding against the other. He wasn't sure what he was saying 'please' for, but it felt right to say. His body was filled with fear, pain and pleasure as Prowler slammed into him a few more times.

He twitched when he felt a warmth filling him up, a groan emitting from the man holding him. Miles let out a weak moan as he came, staining the cushions and his thighs. He took deep breaths as he was pulled off of the other and set down on the couch, his body shaking as he pressed his face into it. Prowler chuckled as he pulled his pants back on and stood, looking the younger one over pridefully. Miles closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, taking in shaky breaths. Prowler suddenly froze in place, a soft gasp heard. "Oh my god." He said, covering his mouth.

Miles wrapped his arms around himself, looking up at the other in confusion. "Are.. you going to kill me?" He asked, fear suddenly overwhelming any other emotion. Prowler stayed silent, staring at the boy. Miles whimpered as he sat up, still staring at Prowler. The pain began to consume his body, the adrenaline wearing off as he douvle over. Prowler moved closer to him, causing the boy to look up. "Please don't hurt me anymore.." Miles plead, staring at the other. Prowler let out an odd noise as he moved forward, pulling the other into a hug.

The boy's breath hitched as he was held, listening to the soft noises Prowler made. "Wh-what..?" He mumbled, his arms staying around his chest. Prowler suddenly let go, taking a few steps back. Miles stared at him, his eyes reflecting sadness and fear. Prowler shook his head before going back to the window and jumping out, not even shutting it behind him. Miles stared after him, feeling a lump begin to form in his throat. He brought his knees to his chest, letting everything out. He sobbed and hiccuped as his body shook horribly.


End file.
